Otra Historia
by Keiian's Pandora
Summary: Dos hermanas deciden abandonar su pueblo para perseguir sus sueños, pero el destino les tendrá preparada una prueba difícil de superar: la búsqueda de un Pokémon Legendario para salvar la vida de su enfermo abuelo.


**Bueno, este es el prologo de una historia independiente a la de Ash y compañía. Se trata de dos hermanas que se aburrieron de la tranquilidad de su pueblo natal y decidieron hacer como Ash y recorrer el mundo.**

**Es una historia que se nos ocurrió a Pandora Lover y a mí, Keiian. Ambas estamos trabajando en este fic, del que ambas somos autoras. Por cierto, nos encantan los reviews, así que, ¡clic al botoncito verde de abajo de todo!**

**Nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

**Prólogo**.

En un hermoso y extenso valle de clima cálido, se extendía el pueblo de Oleanders.

Éste era un pueblo tranquilo y de gente de buena fé y trabajadora. En el centro de Oleanders se encontraba el lugar donde los habitantes más jóvenes podían ir y elegir sus Pokémon. En uno de los laterales del gran edificio, había un Centro Pokémon con una enfermera Joy; en la parte trasera se encontraba un gran parque, donde unos cuantos Pokémon de tipo normal se criaban allí. Los jóvenes que no se contentaban con un Squirtle, un Charmander o un Bulbasaur iban allí y buscaban a su primer Pokémon. Este lugar lo coordinaba el profesor Alexandre Turner. Enfrente de este edificio se hallaba el hogar del alcalde, quien trabajaba desde su casa. En la calle de la izquierda estaba el mercado; y en la derecha, el hospital. El resto del pueblo se extendía a partir de estos cuatro lugares.

A las afueras de Oleanders había una laguna enorme de aguas cristalinas donde se podían encontrar a varios Pokémon del tipo agua. A unas millas de la laguna, se extendía un tupido bosque. Detrás, las Montañas Alanis, famosas por una impresionante cascada ubicada detrás de estas.

Éste era un pueblo tranquilo donde rara vez sucedía algo interesante o fuera de lo común. Los habitantes eran trabajadores y amables. Por supuesto, no todos eran así, pero como rara vez los busca-pleitos se metían con alguien, no se armaban grandes jaleos.

En fin, la vida en Oleanders transcurría de forma tranquila y pacífica. Sin embargo, no a todos los habitantes les gustaba tanta paz; por eso, en especial los jóvenes, emprendían largos viajes persiguiendo sus sueños. Generalmente, volvían ya entrados en años, buscando la tranquilidad de la que habían huido.

Esto mismo les pasaba a dos hermanas que, cansadas de una vida sin emociones, apenas consiguieron a sus primeros Pokémons, hicieron las maletas y partieron con rumbo desconocido pero con una meta fija: alcanzar sus sueños.

**(ooo)**

En la residencia Black la actividad matinal ya había empezado: la señora Emily Black se encontraba cocinando en la cocina y su marido, Roger, ya estaba manipulando el metal y la madera en el garage, su lugar de trabajo. Sin embargo, las dos hijas del matrimonio todavía dormían perezosamente en sus camas, a pesar de que ambas sabían que ese era un día importante: esa mañana elegirían a sus primeros Pokémon.

El gran reloj de pie sonó diez veces en la sala, anunciando que ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Un despertador empezó a sonar fuertemente en la habitación de las hermanas Black, haciendo que la menor de las dos, Alexia, se despertara sobresaltada y dando un saltito en la cama.

-Maldito aparato - masculló entre dientes mientras lo aplastaba, logrando que se callara.

Se sentó en su cama, cuidando que su cabeza no se golpeará con la madera de la cama de arriba, donde dormía su hermana. Parándose, se frotó los grandes ojos celestes y los dirigió hacia arriba.

Su hermana mayor, Samantha, no era una persona muy dada a despertarse con facilidad, por eso no le extrañó que siguiera durmiendo plácidamente, como si fueran las seis de la madrugada todavía. Se paró en su cama y apoyó las manos en la colcha de su hermana.

Sonriendo malévolamente, posó una de sus manos en el vientre de Samantha y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, con lo que despertó rápidamente.

Samantha se sentó abruptamente en su cama, con los ojos marrones bien abiertos. Alexia posó los pies en el suelo riendo y su hermana la miró furiosa.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? - pregunto mientras se bajaba y Alexia se dirigía al armario.

-Ya son las nueve y tenemos que ir a donde el profesor Turner a elegir a nuestros Pokémon, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?- dijo dándose vuelta y con las manos en jarra, fingiendo seriedad y enojo, pero en realidad tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tú sabes que en las mañanas soy como una zombie - se disculpó la mayor, rascándose la nuca.

Alexia rió y volvió a encaminarse al ropero. Saco dos pares de vaqueros, unas camisetas y las puso en el escritorio. Samantha empezó a rebuscar en un baúl y sacó dos pares de zapatos. Samantha escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse y supuso que su hermana iba a bañarse.

Miró su habitación. Esa había sido la última vez que dormiría en esa cama, en ese cuarto. Ese mismo día, luego de escoger a sus primeros Pokémon, abandonarían Oleanders. Ya estaban cansadas de vivir tranquilas, querían algo nuevo, aventuras, recorrer y conocer lugares nuevos. Pero, sobre todo, deseaban cumplir sus sueños: Samantha fantaseaba despierta con ser una reconocida entrenadora y cuidadora Pokémon, mientras que Alexia soñaba por las noches con ser la más famosa Coordinadora Pokémon.

Y, por más que les doliera, ambas sabían que no podrían cumplir sus sueños estancadas como estaban en Oleanders.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta al abrirse nuevamente. Su hermana menor acababa de entrar, ya duchada, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Mejor ve a bañarte ahora, así desayunamos y nos vamos cuanto antes - le aconsejó Alexia.

Samantha asintió y salió de la habitación. La ojiazul se secó y se puso uno de los vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes finos color verde claro, con unas flores bordadas en dorado en una esquina. Empezó a desenredarse el largo cabello castaño claro. Cuando termino de arreglarse, su hermana apareció ya duchada.

-Te espero abajo - dijo Alexia, salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo hasta la cocina.

Impaciente, Samantha se empezó a vestir. Se calzó unos vaqueros más oscuros que los de su hermana y una camiseta lila con escote en V. Después de ponerse los zapatos, se desenredo el cabello oscuro y levemente rizado.

Siguiendo a su hermana, bajó como un rayo las escaleras y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina al lado de Alexia y enfrente de un plato de comida con su desayuno.

-Por supuesto, no me has esperado y ya has empezado a comer - se burló la mayor.

Alexia la miro con la boca llena. Tragó y la miró con impaciencia.

-Déjame comer y después hablamos - le dijo y volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

Samantha rió. Su hermana menor adoraba comer y odiaba que alguien la interrumpiera mientras lo hacía. No le extrañaba que no la hubiera esperado y ya hubiera empezado su desayuno.

Comenzó a comer las tostadas y a beber el café cuando notó que su padre entraba en la cocina y se sentaba a la mesa; la señora Black lo imitó. La primogénita dejó la taza y se limpió la boca para acto seguido mirarlos. Alexia, a pesar de estar sumergida en su comida, levantó la mirada.

Los señores Black se tomaron de las manos y miraron a sus hijas.

-Así que, hoy se van - comenzó Roger. Las hermanas asintieron - ¿Por qué no se quedan? Todavía son muy jóvenes y creo que esperar un poco no les haría daño.

-Papá, mamá, ambas sabemos que quieren que nos quedemos con ustedes, pero en Oleanders no lograremos nuestros objetivos. Además, ya nos aburrimos con tanta tranquilidad - dijo Samantha, tratando de convencer a sus padres.

Esta vez, fue Emily quien habló.

-Pero Oleanders es hermoso y aquí esta su familia y las personas que la quieren. Aquí esta su hogar.

-Mamá, Samantha y yo nacimos para brillar - sentenció Alexia con orgullo - y no brillaremos en Oleanders. Es nuestra decisión, de todos modos, y hemos decidido elegir a un Pokémon y perseguir nuestros sueños.

Samantha sintió que con eso de nacer para brillar no había convencido a sus padres, pero que era su decisión irse o no, pareció funcionar, pues los señores Black soltaron suspiros resignados.

-¿Seguras que no prefieren esperar un poco? - preguntaron.

-Sí - contestaron al unísono, con una confianza y determinación dignas de sentirse orgullosas.

Su padre volvió a suspirar y miró para otro lado. Su madre se levantó y se dirigió al fuego, tratando que sus hijas no vieran las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bien, debemos irnos - Samantha se puso en pie e hizo que su hermana se parara tambien.

-Pero no terminé - se quejó Alexia. La mayor la miró impaciente.

-De acuerdo, niñas - dijo su padre - vayan con el profesor Turner. Las estaremos esperando a la salida con sus mochilas. Después pueden irse.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron. Besaron en las mejillas a sus padres y salieron de la casa; cuando ya estaban en la calle miraron con tristeza por última vez la casa donde se habían criado.

Dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron al centro. Y no miraron atrás. Ni una vez.

**(ooo)**

A pesar de que la charla con sus padres las había entristecido, la emoción, las expectativas y las esperanzas que el viaje conllevaba pronto volvieron a ellas.

-Será genial, Samy, seremos libres - decía Alexia entusiasmada mientras se acercaban al edificio Pokémon.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ya quiero ver cuál será mi Pokémon. ¿Ya sabes cuál elegirás? - pregunto Samantha.

Su hermana menor frunció el ceño.

-Pues, la verdad no sé. El que más me atrae es Charmander pero no me convence - explicó.

-Tal vez podamos ver alguno en el parque del profesor Turner - se esperanzó Samantha.

-Sí, ojalá - dijo Alexia. Iba a agregar algo más, pero callo al llegar a las puertas de cristal del edificio Pokémon.

No era la primera vez que iban, pero siempre visitaban el Centro Pokemon para curar al Tauros de su padre o al Azurril de su madre. Sin embargo, nunca habían visto el resto del edificio y eso también las emocionaba.

Un hombre de mediana edad estaba parado en medio del vestíbulo, que estaba pintado de blanco; en la pared izquierda se encontraba la puerta que comunicaba con el Centro Pokémon; en la pared derecha había dos puertas: por una se accedía al laboratorio, donde podrían elegir a sus Pokémon, y por la otra se iba al escritorio del profesor Turner, el hombre que estaba parado en medio del vestíbulo.

-¿Ustedes son las hermanas Black? - les pregunto sonriendo afablemente el hombre. Ambas asintieron, nerviosas - Felicidades, han sido las primeras en llegar. Pasen por aquí.

El profesor Turner las condujo hasta el laboratorio. En medio de éste había una mesa de mármol negro con tres hendiduras circulares en el medio donde descansaban tres PokeBall.

-La mayoría empieza con un Squirtle, un Charmander o un Bulbasaur. De todos modos, si ninguno de los tres los convence demasiado, pueden echarles un vistazo a los Pokemon del parque - explicó amablemente el profesor Turner. Las hermanas se acercaron a la mesa y miraron a las tres PokeBall -. La primera desde la izquierda contiene a un Squirtle, la del medio un Charmander y la última un Bulbasaur.

-La verdad es que el que más me llama la atención es Charmander, pero no me convence del todo - reveló Alexia.

-¿Quieres conocerlo? Esa es una parte importante, pues tal vez tú y Charmander no son combatibles y se lleven mal y no es lo más recomendable - aconsejó el profesor.

-Sí, claro, muéstremelo - pidió sonriente la ojiazul. Miró a su hermana cuando el profesor sacó de la PokeBall a Charmander y esta la miró sonriente.

El Pokémon miraba curioso a su alrededor hasta que posó su mirada en las hermanas. La menor dio un paso hacia delante, pero Charmander le lanzo una bola de fuego que esquivó por poco. Además, la llama de la cola del Pokémon ardía con más intensidad que al principio, lo que indicaba que estaba enojado.

-Bueno, no creo que este sea tu Pokémon, querida - opinó el profesor Turner y metió a Charmander a su PokeBall.

-No, definitivamente no - corroboró Alexia -. Me gustaría, de ser posible, elegir a uno de los Pokemon del parque.

-Por supuesto - sonrió el profesor, y la ojiazul tambien sonrió. El hombre miró a Samantha, que había estado callada - ¿Qué Pokémon te interesa? - le preguntó.

-Me gustaría ver a Squirtle - le dijo. En realidad, quería ver a algún Pokémon del parque, pero le daba vergüenza pedírselo al profesor tan rápido, sin mirar antes a los otros tres.

El profesor sacó a Squirtle de la PokeBall y cuando Samantha trató de acercarse, el Pokémon se asustó y se escondió tras las piernas del profesor Turner.

-Mmmm, veo que este no. ¿Prefieres hacer como tu hermana y ver a los Pokémons del parque? - le ofreció.

-Creo que quiero hacer eso.

Los tres volvieron a salir del laboratorio y se dirigieron a una puerta de cristal que estaba en la pared de enfrente a la entrada y detrás de un escritorio donde trabajaba una secretaria.

Salieron a un extenso jardín repleto de tupidos árboles y con múltiples flores y arbustos plantados en la tierra. En el parque había muchos Pokémon que estaban en su primera etapa y de apariencia saludable y joven. No solo había Pokémon de tipo normal, también había Pokémon del tipo fuego, agua y planta.

Recorrieron el lugar y vieron a una cantidad inmensurable de Pokémon. Todavía no encontraban a alguno que les gustase, cuando Alexia vio que un arbusto se movía misteriosamente. Se separó de su hermana y el profesor y se dirigió hacia el arbusto. Se agachó frente a la planta y la cabeza de un adorable Eevee se asomó.

El Pokémon miró a Alexia con timidez. La forma de su cuerpo era la de un pequeño zorro, con orejas puntiagudas y una cola con forma de pincel; alrededor de su cuello había más pelo, como una gruesa bufanda color crema; casi todo su cuerpo era marrón oscuro, incluyendo sus ojos, pero en el cuello y en el final de la cola predominaba el color crema. Alexia acarició su cabeza y notó que el pelaje de Eevee era suave. Además, el Pokémon era bello y fino, ideal para los Concursos Pokémon.

Alexia se enamoró de inmediato de Eevee y recibió una grata sorpresa del Pokémon: éste se acercó a ella y posó sus patitas en sus muslos. Eso derritió por completo a la castaña, quien enseguida alzó a Eevee.

El profesor Turner se acercó a Alexia.

-¿Quieres a la Eevee? - le preguntó.

-Claro, es una monada, y encima parece que le agrado - dijo orgullosa.

La castaña se paró aun con Eevee en brazos, quien parecía muy cómodo en los brazos de la ojiazul. El profesor acarició las orejas del Pokémon.

-De acuerdo. Debes saber que este Pokémon es hembra y le gusta la compañía, pero tambien pelear. Si lo tratas bien y con cariño, Eevee será más fiel de por si contigo. Tiene siete evoluciones diferentes: Vaporeon, si lo expones a una piedra agua; a Jolteon, si lo expones a una piedra trueno; a Flareon, si lo expones a una piedra fuego; a Espeon, si es feliz y lo subes un nivel más durante el día; a Umbreon, si es feliz y lo subes un nivel durante la noche; a Leafeon, si lo expones a la roca musgo; o a Glaceon, si lo expones a la roca hielo.

Alexia parpadeó, abrumada.

-Claro, lo recordare todo - le aseguró, a pesar de sentirse insegura para recordar tantas evoluciones y métodos para evolucionar.

Samantha, extrañada de no ver a su hermana, recorrió el parque con la mirada hasta que encontró al profesor parado frente a su hermana, que sostenía a un hermoso Eevee en sus brazos. Sonrió y se acerco a ellos.

Alexia, al verla, sonrió felizmente de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mira esto, Samy! Tengo a una Eevee. Tengo a una Eevee. Tengo a una Eevee - empezó a canturrear, dando saltitos en su lugar.

Samantha soltó una carcajada y el profesor Turner rió, ambos divertidos ante el entusiasmo de Alexia.

-Te felicito, hermana - dijo la mayor, logrando que su hermana parara de saltar. La menor miró a la morena con cariño y la abrazo con un sólo brazo, pues en el otro llevaba a Eevee.

-Gracias. Ahora, encontremos a tu Pokémon. ¡No puedo esperar a largarme de Oleanders! - exclamó.

No es que Alexia odiara su pueblo natal, simplemente estaba impaciente por irse y quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible. De preferencia, ya.

Ambas hermanas volvieron a recorrer el lugar, con el profesor detrás. Pasaron quince minutos, pero ningún Pokémon había llamado demasiado la atención de Samantha, cosa que consiguió desanimarla. Justo cuando la morena pensaba decirle al profesor Turner que quería ver al Bulbasaur, un par de Pokémon atravesaron su camino. Uno de ellos iba corriendo, y el de atrás lo perseguía; pero, éste ultimo, en vez de seguir corriendo a su compañero de juegos, dejó de jugar y miró a Samantha.

El Pokémon tenía cuerpo de perro color rojo-anaranjado con rayas negras en las patas y en el lomo. Tenía una especie de cresta color crema, al igual que su pecho y su cola peluda. En cada pie había tres pezuñas blancas. De ojos oscuros y bondadosos, Growlithe era un Pokemon encantador, que consiguió que pasara a ser el Pokémon favorito de Samantha automáticamente.

La morena dio un paso hacia delante y, para su sorpresa, el Growlithe echó a correr hacia ella y se lanzó a sus brazos. Como su hermana, Samantha se derritió ante este gesto.

El profesor Turner y su hermana le sonreían, pero Samantha sólo tenía ojos para la monada que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Felicidades, Samantha. Este Growlithe es uno de los Pokémon más leales en este parque. Es juguetón y un poco desobediente, pero es joven, de modo que si empiezas a entrenarlo desde ahora, te hará caso en todo. Te reconocerá gracias a su olfato y su oído, así que cuida que no los pierda. Si lo expones a una roca fuego, evolucionará a Arcanine.

-Genial - dijo Samantha, acariciando a Growlithe - ¿Qué opinas, Alexia, te agrada?

-Sí, claro, y seguro que tambien a Eevee. ¡Esto es fabuloso! - se volvió a entusiasmar Alexia - Nuestros Pokemon podrán jugar juntos y serán como hermanos. ¡Esto es genial!

Contagiada por el entusiasmo de su hermana menor, Samantha comenzó a saltar y gritar, siendo inmediatamente seguida por su hermana.

Riendo, el profesor Turner se llevó una mano disimuladamente a su oído.

-Niñas, niñas, cálmense. Sé que están emocionadas, pero si no dejan de gritar asustarán a Growlithe y a Eevee - esto logro que dejaran de saltar y gritar, pero no de reír - Vengan, les entregaré unas ocho PokeBalls y una Pokédex para cada una.

Con sus Pokémon caminando al lado suyo, las hermanas siguieron al profesor al interior del laboratorio. Sacó dieciséis PokeBalls y dos Pokédex, que repartió por igual.

-Con las PokeBalls pueden atrapar Pokémons, lo ideal es primero que peleen con sus Pokémon para debilitarlos y así capturarlos más fácilmente. Si quieren más Pokémon, siempre pueden comprar más PokeBalls; en algunos Centros Pokémon las venden. Con las Pokédex podrán saber la información y el nombre del Pokémon que tienen delante; sin embargo, no funcionan con los Pokémon Legendarios.

-Genial - dijo Samantha.

-Algunos Pokémon cazan a otros, pero también pueden alimentarlos con frutas o con comidas de humanos, si les gustan, o con comida especial para Pokémon. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Las hermanas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Bien, creo que ya pueden irse - dijo el profesor. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada. Al llegar allí, se estrecharon las manos.

-Un gusto conocerlo, profesor - dijo Alexia.

-Esperamos poder volver a verlo - expresó Samantha.

Y yo también lo espero. Señoritas, creo que les irá bien. Recuerden mi lema siempre: si aman y tienen confianza en sus Pokémon, éstos les responderán de la misma forma.

-Gracias por todo - murmuraron al unísono y salieron del edificio.

Pronto descubrieron a una pequeña multitud reunida en la vereda que se encontraba ansiosa por ver a los Pokémon. Samantha y Alexia pudieron alardear orgullosamente de sus nuevos amigos, quienes estaban encantados de tanta atención. Cuando la multitud se dispersó, divisaron a sus padres, con una mochila cada uno.

-Bonitos Pokémon, niñas - las halagó su padre -. Aquí están sus mochilas. En una hay un montón de ropa, y en la otra comida y esas cosas.

-Las extrañaremos, y recuerden que en Oleanders siempre serán bienvenidas - dijo su madre.

En los bolsillos de las mochilas guardaron las PokeBalls, y en los vaqueros, las Pokédex. Abrazaron a sus padres y, entre palabras cariñosas, se despidieron. A los cuatro les costó separarse, pero lo lograron. Los señores Black comprendieron que debían dejar volar a sus hijas, y ellas que la posibilidad de volver no era tan mala ni aburrida.

Con sus Pokémon caminando a sus costados, las hermanas Samantha y Alexia Black partieron a un viaje sin destino, pero con la esperanza de cumplir sus sueños. Dejaron atrás a Oleanders, a sus padres, a su familia y a sus amigos, todo para perseguir un futuro y una profesión.

Todo estaría bien si se tenían la una a la otra y a sus Pokémon.

* * *

**Ojala el prologo les haya gustado. Si les gusto, clic al botón verde, y si no, tambien ;)**


End file.
